Card-Jitsu Shadow
Card-Jitsu Shadow is the sequal to Card-Jitsu Snow. It was released during Blackout Shadow to celebrate Dojo's 5th Anniversity. The offical story Not long after the events of The Fair 2013, Sensei finds the remains of a Shadow Dojo and the Shadow Ninjas. It says that a new journey awaits when collecting Fire, Water and Snow. The rumors are true! So then what caused it was a dojo cave who made a Blackout which replaced The Storm 2013. And the EPF/SFCP Agents have a mission, to find the Shadow Mystery what caused the Blackout. After Halloween Party 2013, the blackout turned into the Shadow Dojo. Next, Ninjas help the Sensei find the items he needs for the new Card-Jitsu. King Rainbow Puffle I had warned Sensei that this was dangerous but Sensei ignored him and continued with the quest. Then the EPF/SFCP found out Herbert had been listening. The Director got full defense up and partnered with the King Rainbow Puffle I to defend CP. A day later Herbert began his plan and started to build a sun catcher. Back in the Dojo, the construction of the Shadow Dojo was complete and Card-Jitsu Shadow was made in November 24th, 2013, 5 years after Card-Jitsu was released. Herbert then tried to rule Card Jitsu Shadow using the Sun Catcher, but King Rainbow Puffle I stop him from ruling Card-Jitsu Shadow and the Shadow Ninjas destory the sun catcher. Then Sensei know that the Shadow Ninjas has the power to destory Herbert's Machines. Power Cards *Shadow Ninja (Level 11 Green Shadow Power Card)- First your player steps back and becomes a shadow ninja and the light bulb turns on. Then, the other penguin steps back and the shadows came. The other penguin made a Crocodile snaping sound. Your player's shadow grows big and the other penguin's shadow ran. The other penguin has no choice so he/she ran with your player's shadow chasing the other penguin. (Aparnaa) *Music Jam Boombox (Level 9 Purple Fire Power Card)- Your opponent starts dancing with a boombox and gives you a go with it. You turn the music up really loud and your opponent's eardrums almost burst! (Sir Jjoeyxx) *SCREAM! (Level 10 Orange Water Power Card)- A music stage appears with Cadence. Your opponent laughs because it cause no harm but Cadence said SCREEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMM and you had your headphones but your opponent doesn't. Your opponent jumped up and fall down while your user laughs. When this card was played, fire cards turn into water cards in this round. (Aparnaa) *Tip The Iceberg (Level 12 Red Snow Power Card)- You and your opponent are on the Iceberg. You get out a jackhammer, the Iceberg tips, and your opponent slips. When this card is played, the card with the lowest level wins. (Sir Jjoeyxx) *Rainbow Cannon (Level 9 Yellow Fire Power Card)- The screen flashes into the Puffle Hotel Rooftop, and your opponent was on the rainbow cannon. PH then lit up the fire onto the string of the cannon. Your opponent was launched around the Puffle Hotel screen, and you laugh at him/her because the cannon does not get you up to the clouds. Your opponent hits the floor. As he/she gets up, the screens poofs back into the Card Jitsu Dojo screen. When this card is played, your opponent does not use the Snow Cards for the next round. *Karate Chop (Level 12 Blue Water Power Card)- A pretty female penguin appears. Your opponent laughs because it looks like no harm, but then the female penguin does a karate chop at your opponent, making him dizzy while you laugh. The female penguin crosses her arms and says "Humph!" before dissapearing. When this card is played, fire cards can't be played. (Orangebird763) Category:Mini-games Category:Card-Jitsu Trivia *Card-Jitsu Trilogy includes Card-Jitsu, Card-JItsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water, Card-Jitsu Snow, and not this game. Gallery card jitsu shadow logo1.png|Logo shadowsuit.jpg|Shadow suit. boriskoicons.png|The two shadow gems. Card-Jitsu_Shadow_Dojo_bright.jpg|Shadow Dojo Card-Jitsu_Shadow_Sensie_Chair_bright.jpg|Shadow Sensei ShadowBlackout.png|The Shadow Dojo during Blackout Shadow. NOTE: Players can't see the Shadow Dojo since it was a blackout. Category:Mini-games Category:Card-Jitsu